Ranma of Darien
by Alex Ultra
Summary: Ranma sees a falling star.  He missed the wish, but gets the magic anyway.  The MageKing Garacaius looks to expand his influence, and our favorite Martial Artist inherits his power.  Xover  R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I'd be filthy stinkin rich, and I can only dream of what that would be like.

Note: _Ranma of Darien_ is a Ranma 1/2 crossover with Total Annihilation: Kingdoms.

Overview:

What would it be like if Ranma truly were a sorcerer? And what if he really were (in a way) foul? The great Mage-King Garacaius looks to expand his legacy, and our favorite Martial Artist inherits his great power. Be afraid.

Updated, Upgraded, and now with more style points! Yay!

* * *

PROLOGUE: A DREAM INTO LIFE

* * *

One night, less than a week after his run-in with the Springs of Jusenkyo, a young man named Ranma Saotome lay half awake beneath the starry night sky. It was the first clear night since he had gotten cursed, and he was enjoying the feeling of being able to sleep while male. 

Three days, and yet it seemed too long. Every day, every moment he spent as a woman, a girl, felt like it was extended into forever, to the point to which he was already beginning to lose it... that little hold, that tiny little fraction of himself, that small little gem, that now-indescribably small part of him that said that it was just a bad dream. And with all the time, with all the mundane things during the day, he could almost forget that his cursed form was any different from his uncursed form.

Well, whatever he did, he was still holding out for a cure. He was still hoping that somewhere, somehow, he would find a cure.

And if not, at least it wouldn't make life boring.

He was still awake, listening to the snores of his companions, when he saw a shooting star. He had never thought to make a wish, and this time was no different.

But, as is the norm for him, when one thing happens, it usually leads to other things. And this time is no different.

Soon after he saw the shooting star, another one appeared. And soon after that, another. And within minutes, the entire sky was practically lighting up with fast moving dots.

For a time, Ranma simply thought it a display of Nature's beauty. But in moments, it was proven to be anything but natural.

* * *

Ranma suddenly found himself surrounded by a dense city setting, made of stone. No more than a few meters from him there stood a gathering of people, all of whom seemed to be warriors of some kind or another. 

There was one man in particular that stood out to him. He seemed somewhat stringy, and yet had an aura of power around him. The green flag he wore over his shoulders hid the brightly-polished armor he wore beneath it.

The man walked up to him, sweeping his arm around in grand fashion. "Welcome, Ranma, to my domain." He then looked him in the eye. "And that which is soon to be yours." Moving in a sweeping bow, he smiled at the young man. "I am the King of Aramon, and you are to be my pupil. Do try to learn quickly, as we do not have much time."

Ranma wasn't really afraid, but then again, he was too confused to be afraid. "Huh? Wha?"

"I thought so. Father didn't tell you, and now you don't know. Well, don't worry. Under me, you'll learn soon enough."

Ranma could only blink as he tried to take in what was apparently a dream.

* * *

That next morning, Genma and their guide woke up to find Ranma missing. 

Looking around, Genma had figured that Ranma had simply wandered off. Looking from left to right, he sought out his son's aura.

Not surprisingly, he found said aura not too far from where the two of them had taken to sleeping. Going to that place, he found his son, er, daughter, up in a tree, looking out at the horizon.

"Boy. It's time to spar."

Ranma looked down, noticing the man looking up at her. 'It's been so long... I wonder if I'll remember how to keep from killing him? Eh, oh well.' Smiling, she jumped down out of the tree, taking a strong defensive stance. "Your move."

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Well, the next installment will be the actual chapter one. This was just to set up the background for the rest of the story. 

Alex Ultra: Creator of Eternal Realm  
LATER


	2. He's Not What?

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Oh well.

* * *

HE'S NOT WHAT?

* * *

Soun read over the letter that he held so gently between his two hands. On it was a simple message. **Hi. Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome**

His eyes filling with tears of excitement, Soun Tendo called out for his daughters. "KASUMI! NABIKI!! AKANE!!! GIRLS COME HERE!"

"Yes daddy?" Kasumi poked her head inside the room, followed by Nabiki.

"Do you really need to shout so loudly?"

"Girls! Take a seat, please!" Looking around, Soun noticed a lack of an Akane. "Akane!? Where is that girl!?"

* * *

Akane came home then from her morning jog, quickly changing into her fighting gi. Once changed, she piled some cinder-blocks up, and promptly smashed them with one hand.

Happily wiping her brow, she sighed. "Ah, that was nice."

Nabiki walked out to the dojo with her arms crossed and a disinterested look about her. "There you go again Akane. No wonder all the boys think you're so weird."

Akane turned around with a drawl on her face. "Not everybody thinks the world revolves around **boys**, Nabiki."

"No? Then I guess this won't interest you..."

"...?"

* * *

"Fiancée?"

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Ranma Saotome, and the two of them have been on a training trip for the last ten years. It seems that recently, this trip has led them through China."

Nabiki smiled. "Wow! China! I hope he's cute."

Akane grumped as she looked to the side. "What's so great about China?"

Kasumi frowned. "How old is he? Younger men bore me."

The two older girls said in unison, "What kind of guy is this Ranma?"

Soun laughed for a moment, then became serious. "No idea." Silence settled for an uncomfortable few seconds with this declaration.

"No idea?" Nabiki didn't like the sound of that.

"I've never met him."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, prompting Nabiki to get up and race to open it, followed by her father. "I'll bet that's Ranma!"

'How depressing, boys!' Akane grumped as she slowly started walking toward the door, honestly somewhat curious, if not a little angry at her father.

Kasumi flung her hair back, thinking that she hoped that Ranma was older than she.

The two of them stopped when they saw their sister and father running down the hall, being chased by a large panda.

A voice from behind the panda was suddenly heard as the panda was hit on the back of the head. "HEY YO! YOU'RE SCARING THEM SPITLESS!!"

As the panda fell uselessly to the floor, the form of an angry Ranma was revealed behind him. She was wearing a bright red Chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants.

Soun brightened as he pointed to the red-haired form. "Are you...?"

Ranma began nervously playing with her pigtail. "Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this... pops can get kinda... excited." Only Kasumi and Nabiki noticed the sly snicker that escaped from the girl's lips.

"AHH!! You've finally arrived!" Soun then went to enveloping the girl in a powerful hug.

After a moment or so, he noticed something wrong, as did Nabiki.

Nabiki, curious, began poking what was apparently one of a pair of mounds on Ranma's chest. "Please don't do that..."

"_He_, is a girl."

Soun promptly fell to the floor.

Another form, one that had been behind young Ranma, made himself known. "Ah yes, so you noticed! Well that does say _something_ for you, doesn't it?"

Akane noticed the medium built man coming down the hallway. He was handsome, in an almost regal way. He wore a cape of leather, which covered most everything else. "And who are you?"

The man bowed somewhat dramatically. "Beastmaster Prime-First-Class Kauun." He pulled back the hood to his long leather cape and revealed a thin face framed by golden-blonde hair. His eyes were large, round, expressive light-blue orbs that looked much like Ranma's. His smile was sincere, and he came off as easy to get along with.

Kasumi smiled, "Ah! So this is your panda?"

The man smiled as he stood, "No, he belongs to mistress Ranma."

Ranma smiled, tilting her head to indicate the young man and capture his attention, speaking in a friendly tone, "Kauun, could you take him to get cleaned up please?"

The man bowed, "Yes, mistress Ranma. Come on you." The man then smacked the panda across the face, waking him up. "Let's go."

When the panda protested slightly, the man pulled a long whip from a belt beneath his long cape. The panda then went with him without argument.

Akane looked to Ranma, "So... mistress?"

Ranma smiled almost sadly, "Yes, it's a formality thing."

Akane looked to where Kasumi and Nabiki were helping her father. Pointing her thumb in their direction, she smiled, "Hey, I gotta help them out for a minute. After that, you wanna spar? I hear you're supposed to be good."

Ranma smiled slyly, "You have no idea."

"Great! I'll see you there."

As Akane walked off, Ranma shrugged and started out to the dojo.

As the girls tended to their father, the sounds of a thunderstorm rumbled along outside.

**CRASH!!! Rrrrruummbllle-**

Kasumi turned her head to the sound of lightning crashing somewhere nearby. "Oh, that sounded like a close one." Wringing some of the water out of a small washcloth, she looked down at her father. "Poor daddy, he's so disappointed."

Nabiki frowned, "He's disappointed? Sheesh, like that's much of a fiancé..."

Akane sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go see Ranma out in the dojo."

"Oh? Well, just be careful not to hurt her, Akane."

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy."

* * *

"Okay, let's get on with it." Akane took an offensive pose opposite the red-haired girl, who simply stood curiously.

"AAAHHH!!!" Akane charged the apparently unprepared girl, swinging powerfully with one hand.

As Ranma jumped nonchalantly over the strike, Akane lashed out with a kick, which Ranma then dodged while in mid-air. 'Huh?'

Thinking it luck, she then went into a more focused volley of kicks and punches, never landing a single hit, but also not taking nor dodging any herself. "What's wrong? Swing at me!"

"Okay..." From her place near the ground, Ranma pulled up and swung her left hand directly into Akane's side, hitting her hard enough to send her flying a few meters before hitting the ground.

"Ugh... ouch. Well, I feel silly." Akane wasn't sure what to think as she rubbed the side of her stomach that Ranma had hit.

Ranma smiled, happy to see that Akane was at least strong enough to get up so quickly after such a blow. As she walked over to help the girl to her feet, she gave her performance a review. "You know, you've got some power, but your aim and speed are lacking. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been teaching yourself, rather than taking lessons from a master."

Akane brushed herself off, smiling in slight embarrassment, yet with a small bit of pride at the same time. "Yeah, well, the truth is I have. But anyway, I'm just glad you're a girl!"

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause I'd hate to lose to a boy!" Akane walked out of the dojo, leaving Ranma behind, speechless.

* * *

Soun sat across from Genma, each one in tears as the two reveled in each other's presence after so long.

Kauun found Ranma out in front of the dojo behind the house. "Ma'am?"

Ranma nodded, "Yes. Just make it a small one."

"Yes, I shall." As Kauun went to work, Kasumi came out of the back of the house.

"Ranma? Ranma, wouldn't you like to take a bath?"

Ranma just then noticed Kasumi, "Huh? No. I mean, it's okay."

"No it's not! You must be all sweaty from your workout!" Kasumi handed Ranma a towel and pushed her toward the household bath.

"Well, okay..."

* * *

Nabiki poked her head around the corner. "Akane, bath's ready."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ranma was thinking a few things over as he sat in the bath. 'Hmm, I wonder how I can break it to them slowly... the way pops reacted wasn't too promising. So I guess I'll just have to think about it for a while...

'But then... how do I confront them with that other problem? I mean, that's not exactly normal either... and they'll probably think me some kind of pervert.' Ranma sighed. 'Well, I guess having Kauun here helps... a little. But how do I tell them?'

_Vhppp_

Turning around, Ranma saw Akane in the door to the room. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Akane blinked for a moment. Something was wrong here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "H-huh?"

Ranma smiled proudly as he puffed out his chest. "Y'know, if you had come in only a moment later, you would have seen me in _all_ my manly glory! Haha!"

_Vhppp_

Akane shut the door, re-dressed, then quietly left the room.

For a moment, she did nothing, save stand outside the bathroom door and think.

After that moment, she began hyperventilating, then outright screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Running to the back of the house, she ran out the door and picked up a large stone statue. "I'll weigh him down, drown him in the tub!"

"Akane! What the heck is wrong?" Nabiki was somewhat worried for her sister's outburst.

"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!!"

"So why don't you just kill him with your bare hands?"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!!!"

Kasumi looked down the hall with a worried expression, "That's odd... Ranma was in the bath just now."

The sound of a door opening caught the girls' attention as a young man stepped out dressed in a red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants.

Kasumi was too nice to point, but she was very close, "Who?"

Nabiki, however, looked nothing but puzzled, "Who are you?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. He had been hoping to break it to them in a bit different manner. "Ranma Saotome... sorry about this..."

* * *

Ranma and Genma were sitting beside each other in the living room with the Tendo's opposite them. Genma spoke first. "You see, my name is Genma Saotome. And this is my _son_..."

"Ranma."

After a moment of silence, Nabiki's mood began to sour, "What's this all about?"

Kasumi looked worried, "Are you really her? That same girl?"

Genma frowned, "Now, how should I put this...? Oh, yes. HYAA!!"

Ranma flew through the air toward the koi pond in the backyard, yelling an exclamation that didn't really sound too convincing, "Aah!"

_Splash_

Ranma came back out of the water looking annoyed. "Okay old man, you've made your point."

"Now he's a girl!" Kasumi seemed amazed at the prospect.

Genma was in tears, "Oh! My own son! So humiliating. So humiliating."

Ranma walked up beside her father, "Oh really?" **WHAP Splash** "And who are you to talk? Mister panda?"

"**Urk**!" Something about the way Ranma was looking at him made Genma nervous.

Another voice came from the backyard. "Sir Ranma?"

"Hmm?" Ranma looked curiously at the ceiling for a moment.

Kauun paused for a moment, "Excuse me. Miss Ranma?"

Ranma smiled, turning an eye to her companion, "Yeah Kauun?"

"It is ready to light. Shall I do so?"

Ranma shook her head as Genma-panda rumbled off toward the bath. "No, wait a minute first."

"Light? Light what?" Akane's anger was held back more by curiosity as she moved to look out to the backyard.

Ranma chuckled, "We'll talk about that later. Now, we talk about this little curse here." Ranma pointed as his father came back into the room, having taken a quick detour to the furo to take advantage of the standing hot water.

Genma nodded and sat down as if to tell a long, complicated story, "You see, it all started about two weeks ago when we stopped for training at a certain valley of cursed springs."

Ranma interrupted her father with a bucket of water. Looking to the Tendos, she gave the abridged version of the story. "Basically, whoever falls in one of the springs, takes on the body of what last drowned in that spring. _He_ fell in the spring of the drowned panda, and I fell in the spring of the drowned girl. And now, when cold water hits us, we turn into our cursed forms. And when hot water hits us, we turn back."

"What? That's terrible!"

"What? But why?"

Soun was in tears at this point. "Oh!! Such a dangerous place, that Jusenkyo! For centuries its true horror has been steeped in mystery! And such a horribly horrific horror it is!"

Nabiki frowned down at a suddenly cowering panda, "You just went too far, mister Saotome! Even for martial arts training!"

"Mister Saotome! What ever made you do something so dangerous!?" Kasumi was backing Genma-panda into the corner. And then… _Pffp_

Kasumi looked down at the booklet that the panda had put on the floor. "It's in Chinese. A map and guidebook?"

Nabiki looked at the cover page. "Something about training grounds?"

Kasumi looked at Genma. "That's it? You can't read Chinese?"

**Correct!** Such read the banner hanging from an opened party ball over the panda's head.

Soun retrieved a kettle of water and poured it over Genma's head. "So it really works? It just takes hot water?"

Genma flailed wildly in response to the scalding hot water. "Well it needn't be quite _that_ hot!"

Soun turned to Ranma. "And cold water turns you into a girl, but hot changes you back into a boy!"

Ranma's hair was steaming from the heat of the water Soun had just poured over his head. "..Hot. Not boiling. There's a difference."

"Ha! So your problem isn't so bad after all!"

"Huh?"

Soun pointed to the three girls. "My daughter Kasumi, nineteen. And Nabiki, seventeen. And Akane, sixteen. Pick the one you want, she's your fiancée."

Kasumi grabbed Akane's shoulder. "Oh he wants Akane!"

Nabiki patted Akane's back. "Oh definitely!"

"What? Why would I-"

"Well, you hate **boys**, right?"

"Well, you're in luck! He's half boy!"

Akane wasn't happy with the development. "Me? Marry that **pervert!?** _Never!!_"

Ranma got into Akane's face with an angry/questioning look, "Say! What do you mean 'Pervert'!?"

"You looked at my _body_, pervert!"

"Hold it! _You_ walked in on _me!_"

"It's different when a _girl_ sees a _boy_!"

Soun was laughing as Genma seemed nervous watching the scene play out before them. "See!? They're the perfect couple!"

Akane looked angrily at her father. "He's a couple by _himself!!_" Akane crossed her arms as she turned away. "And if you ever think I'll go along with this stupid fiancée business, you've got another thing coming."

Ranma smirked as he crossed his own arms. "Well, now that we've got that straightened out. You wanna see what I've got out back?"

Genma blanched, "Boy... what have you done?"

"Oh can it pops. It's nothing drastic..." Ranma led everyone out to the backyard.

Stopping beside Kauun, he gestured to what looked like a pile of wood. "See?"

Akane grumped, "What's so great about a pile of wood?"

Kasumi looked worried, "You know you don't need a fire. We have central heating, and a stove."

Ranma laughed, "Ha! No, nothing like that. Trust me, this is different." Looking at Kauun, he nodded.

Kauun looked down at the pile of wood, pointed out his palms toward it, and started humming.

After a short while, a blue glow began to overtake the pile. After only a few short seconds a small blue flame began to come forth from the logs of the pile. A few short seconds more and it was a steadily burning bonfire of blue flame.

Kauun put his hands down and stopped humming as Ranma explained. "It's called a 'Holy Fire'. It's basically for healing. It'll never blow out unless I put it out, and it'll heal any injuries short of losing your head so long as you're within range." Walking over to his father, he looked slyly into his face. "Demonstrate for us? Pops?"

Genma shook his head. "No, boy."

Ranma frowned, "Look, either you demonstrate, or I demonstrate _on_ you!"

Genma began to sweat profusely. "AH!! No! I mean, there's no need for that! Haha!" The Tendo's all sweat dropped at the reaction as Genma pulled a small knife out of his gi and slit his wrist. It bled furiously for a moment, then was reduced to a drip, and after a moment, he wiped away the blood to reveal completely whole skin. "You see? All better!"

Soun looked completely dumbfounded, "How did you do that!?"

Ranma laughed, "Ha! Reconstruction magic! Great, huh?"

Akane grumped, "No."

Nabiki closed in on the flames as Kasumi looked at Ranma. "You know magic, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded, "Yup! And Nabiki, don't get too close. It'll still burn."

Nabiki disregarded the warning and stuck her hand straight into the fire.

Choking back the cries of pain, she pulled her hands out. They were burning blue, and after a moment went out, revealing blackened skin. "...ouch."

"WAAH!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DAUGHTER!? WHY WOULD YOU BURN YOURSELF LIKE THAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!"

Nabiki curiously moved her hands, flexing them open and closed. As she did, the dead, blackened skin flaked off, revealing perfectly healed skin.

Ranma relented, "I told you it would burn..." Turning to his father, Ranma looked him in the eye. "Pops, I'm gonna stay out here tonight. I don't care what you do, but I'm staying out here."

Kasumi started to protest, but Genma immediately covered her mouth while shaking his head.

Nabiki noticed their guest's behavior and made a mental note to check into it later. Ranma just rolled his eyes.

Ranma turned to his quiet companion, "What about you Kauun? Where you gonna sleep?"

Kauun looked up at Ranma, "I will stay with you, sire."

Akane suddenly got angry, showing it by yelling at Kauun. "Okay! What's with the 'Sire' and 'mistress' and all that!? Huh?"

Kauun cocked his head to the side, "He is my lord. How else can I put it?"

Kasumi got out of Genma's grip and asked Ranma a question, "Ranma? Might I ask why you wish to sleep outside?"

Ranma, in response, looked at the sky, "I dunno, exactly. But I don't think I would feel right sleeping inside."

Kasumi frowned, "But it's going to rain tonight. You'll catch cold!"

Ranma smirked, "Not me. I can't catch a cold."

Nabiki frowned, "Tell me, can your little fire thing cure colds or something?"

Ranma shook his head no, "No. It can do anything from fix a cut to replacing your arm, but it can't cure colds, fix backaches, or cleanse poisons."

Nabiki's frown deepened, "Oh, I get it. Look, you martial artists might think you're invincible. But let me tell you something, you're not! You're human, just like the rest of us!!"

"AAHHA!!" Rushing forward, Genma suddenly grabbed Nabiki. He then took hold of Kasumi, Akane, and Soun, rushing them all into the house before any of them could protest.

Ranma watched as his father dragged the entire Tendo household back into their house. He then turned to Kauun. "Think he'll tell them?"

Kauun nodded. "Most likely."

* * *

Inside

* * *

Genma had set the Tendos down once he was sure they were out of earshot of the young men outside. Looking at them, his fear was evident.

Nabiki seemed angry, and with good reason. "What the _heck_ was that about!?"

"Yes, Saotome! Explain!"

Akane made the motion of pulling one sleeve up as Kasumi just frowned.

"Ah! Just listen to me! Please! Don't anger him!"

"And just why not!?" Akane was pretty angry herself.

"Because!!! Ranma, he's... he's not... Ranma, my son, he's no longer human!" Genma would have started crying in Soun-like fashion if he hadn't been too busy checking to see if Ranma was coming down the hall.

This caused the Tendos to blink in confusion. "Huh?"

Genma put his hand up as if to ask them to calm down. "Here is all I know. One night we all went to sleep, and then the next morning he had changed. He became some kind of demon or something! But whatever it is he is, it's not human... And trust me, during our ten years of training, I never taught him an ounce of magic. Not even one."

Kasumi cocked her head to the side, "He's not what?"

"Not human! Ranma isn't human! And whatever he is... it's enough to scare me like no one's been able since... Master Happosai."

"AH! Saotome! Do not say that name!" Genma remained in his hysterical state as Tendo shook him forcefully.

Seeing the scene the two fathers were making, the girls did a collective sweatdrop.

Ranma's voice came from just outside the room. "Hey, when he finishes freaking out, let him know that I'm going to sleep. It's late, and I'm tired."

Akane kept her mouth shut, being unsure of what to think. Nabiki looked apprehensive, and yet calculative at the same time. And Kasumi just smiled. "Alright, Ranma. Good night then."

Akane slowly started off to her own room. Once there, she closed the shade to keep out the light from Ranma's little fire, which he seemed to have turned down somehow.

'He's... not human? So then what is he? ... Or maybe he's just a pervert. But then... what's with the magic?'

Akane eventually got to sleep, with thoughts of certain pig-tails floating through her head.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well, that's it.

Ranma has revealed a little bit already, but he has yet to reveal anything major. But I'm sure one can imagine what it will be like when he does, ne?

Alex Ultra: Creator of Eternal Realm  
LATER


End file.
